Heaven in Hell
by Frankie McStein
Summary: How dark does it have to get for the light to shine?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Nopies, no ownies.  
  
Heaven in Hell  
  
  
You are so lucky Hawk. A full week in Tokyo! Trapper sank back on to his cot and watched with envious eyes as Hawkeye zipped up his suitcase.  
  
If you could fit in to my case you know I'd take you with me.  
  
Trapper just grunted and Hawkeye grinned. A horn sounded and Hawkeye grabbed his case and walked out of the Swamp. He knew full well that Trapper would be at the landing pad to wave him off, and sure enough, just as the jeep was starting move, there was a yell and Trapper threw himself in the back.  
  
Glad you could make it.  
  
I figure I can pretend I'm going for a while.  
  
Less than a minute later Hawkeye's case had been put in the chopper and he was climbing in himself. Trapper had been joined by Henry and Radar and all three waved as the machine took off. As they swerved over the camp he could clearly see Margaret and Frank looking up at the chopper with disapproving looks on their faces.  
  
Hawkeye was still laughing as the camp disappeared from sight.  
*** *** ***  
  
Hawkeye had only been gone for three days, and the officers were slowly going mad. Trapper had no-one to plot with and had reportedly been seen talking to Hawkeye's old red bath robe.  
  
Frank had bad mouthed Hawkeye until Margaret had told him he was acting childish and the two had been spending all their time since avoiding each other.  
  
Henry had secluded himself in his office where he was supposedly compiling a list of Hawkeye's activities. According to Radar the latest two were leading all the girls in a geisha house in a strike for pension schemes and trying to pull the plug out in a bath house. Apparently other aspects of the list had him pearl diving in the Emperor's moat, climbing to the top of his hotel at 2:30 in the morning to sing Happy Days Are Here Again and trying to buy an aeroplane from the air force to fly himself home.  
  
Needless to say that most of the camp thought the best was yet to be revealed.  
  
It was on the fourth day, when Father Mulcahy announced they were in for a storm, and Trapper declared he was ignoring the dressing- gown as it had insulted the latest gin batch, that Henry removed himself from his office.  
  
Attention. All personal are to assemble in the compound in five minutes.  
  
Ten minutes later the camp was in a state of controlled chaos that bordered on mayhem. Army Intelligence had received word that a group of Koreans were headed towards the 4077th and there was a strong chance that the hospital would be invaded.  
  
The patients were to be shipped out as soon as possible along with one doctor to help when they arrived at Tokyo. Frank volunteered and no-one argued. Once the patients had left the nurses and enlisted men were to go along with as much of the equipment as possible.  
  
Basic medical equipment and the officers were to stay the night in case any casualties were brought in. Margaret had insisted on staying of course. As soon as possible the next morning, choppers would be sent and the remaining equipment and personal would be flown to Tokyo.  
  
Every thing had been packed by four thirty. It was five o'clock when Hawkeye's chopper landed, and it took off again with the remaining enlisted men a few minutes after. He was welcomed back with loud hellos and a fair bit of back slapping.   
  
As the hospital was the only building still standing they were spending the night there and settled down a few minutes after Hawkeye got back. Trapper was quick to decide the pilot had been bribed to bring him back after the camp had been packed up and sparked a long debate over whether or not Hawkeye had the money to do that.  
  
Later Henry went through the list he had made of Hawkeye's activities and Hawkeye told them what he had really done, proving the general opinion right; the best hadn't gotten out.   
*** *** ***  
  
Early the next morning an order went out to all evac stations to re-route all choppers, jeeps and ambulances away from the area of the 4077th. A radio report had been intercepted that confirmed that the camp had been invaded, and all personal present had been captured.  
*** ***  
  
The personal in Tokyo were kept busy with their casualties and other's that were brought in from the front line as the day wore on. But they were used to hectic situations and there wasn't one of them who didn't manage to spare a thought and a prayer for their friends who had been left behind.  



	2. I'm baaaaack!

Disclaimer- If I owned these, they would still be making more episodes. There are no new episodes, they are not mine.  
  
A/N- Hawkeye's Seductress- I thought he would too, but it sounded so good when I wrote it I didn't want to take it out! So can we just say he was planning that if he ever went to bed he wouldn't be wearing much and so he left it there? ;-)  
  
  
The officers in the 4077th had been busy with casualties too. They were awoken in the morning by an announcement over the PA and were herded in to the compound where they could see the familiar shadow of an approaching chopper.  
  
As the chopper flew closer they could see it wasn't their salvation as they had hoped; it was Korean. More choppers appeared on the horizon and the Korean soldiers began pushing all them towards OR.  
  
They invaded us so as we could operate on their soldiers? muttered Trapper incredulously as they scrubbed up.  
  
Obviously our reputation as fantastic doctors and wonderful human beings has spread, quipped Hawkeye, generating a few smiles from those who heard him. That and our ability to work in fantastic levels of heat.  
  
Actually one of our Colonels was hit badly. He needs more attention that we can give, so we brought him here.  
  
The Korean's perfect english generated a ripple of surprise, that quickly evaporated when another solider walked in, gun raised.  
  
There were 11 other casualties besides the Colonel making three for each surgeon, and all through the session the soldiers kept their guns trained and ready to fire. It wasn't until surgery had finished and the officers were sitting down in post-op when Trapper noticed Hawkeye wasn't well. His face was pale though his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot.  
  
You ok? he whispered, praying the soldiers wouldn't hear him. No answer was forthcoming and Trapper realised Hawkeye had fallen asleep, his head resting lightly against the wall behind him.  
  
A few hours later the Korean commander walked in and began talking with the guards. One pointed to Hawkeye with his gun and Trapper hurriedly shook him awake. He missed seeing the gun move to point at Margaret. The commander walked to where they were all sitting and looked at them all, as though committing their faces to memory.   
  
I really should have a prisoner to keep with me, in case any of you get the idea of being a hero, he said casually, his eyes fixed on Margaret. Then he gestured to the guards and two of them grabbed her.  
  
Hawkeye felt his stomach twist as the soldiers pulled Margaret to her feet.  
  
'I can't let this happen,' he thought frantically, racking his brain for some sort of solution. 'I can't let her go with them! They'll kill her! I can't lose her!' He could feel desperation mixing with fear as Margaret was practically dragged towards the door. He was about to try to grab gun when the commander turned towards them.  
  
"I have heard rumours that you creatures are actually quite loyal, and I'm sure you have all heard what we do to our prisoners. And you are all now our prisoners. So I will ask, is anyone here willing to brave being my personal prisoner to spare this young woman?"  
  
Hawkeye was on his feet before the commander had stopped talking.  
  
"I'll take her place," he said loudly, pulling himself up to his full height and regarding the Korean with cold eyes. He could see shock and fear on Margaret's face as she was pushed back on to the floor and the soldiers grabbed Hawkeye. She shook her head, but he turned away, unable to see her looking so distressed.  
  
'She cares for me,' he thought, joy unexpectedly flooding his brain and wiping out the terror. 'She actually cares for me.'  
  
Then he saw the Korean commander walking towards him and felt a sick jolt of dread.  
  
'She really does care for me, and now I'll never be able to tell her. Oh Margaret.'  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even see the fist that was hurtling towards his unprotected stomach. He doubled over with a gasp of pain as fire shot through his body. Another fist landed on his jaw, snapping his head back.  
  
Another powerful blow landed, but he didn't feel it through the pain already coursing through him. All he could think was how glad he was that it wasn't Margaret feeling it. He saw the cool blackness of oblivion approaching and welcomed it, his last thought before awareness slipped away was of Margaret, and of how she deserved so much better than life had given her so far.  
  
Trapper stood up as Hawkeye was dragged out of the building.  
  
You have a question?  
  
Where are you taking him?  
  
You'll see soon enough, was the only answer he was given before the commander left.  
  
That night the thunderstorm that had been promised by the hot weather of the past few days broke and the hospital was buffeted by the strong winds. The rain pounded on the metal roof preventing sleep and the Koreans walked around the room, occasionally fiddling with their guns, to keep everyone's nerves on edge.  
  
The reappearance of the Korean commander with specks of blood on his jacket and without Hawkeye sent the tension level rocketing.   
  
It was a very tired group of officers that were forced in to the compound early the next morning. The sky had all the beauty that the after-storm dawn always has, but none of them noticed. All their attention was focused on the flag platform.  
  
Instead of the flag lying at the bottom of the pole, Hawkeye was lying there. His face was bruised and a large gash had coloured a puddle that had formed near him a rusty red. Margaret gave a small cry and tried to go to him, but she was pushed back.  
  
The commander walked up to her and grabbed her chin in his hand.  
  
He is my prisoner. No one else may go near him unless I say so. He turned and walked to the flag pole, two of his men behind him. The officers watched with growing fear as Hawkeye's shirt was pulled off him and the rope binding his hands was attached to a rope that had replaced that usual flag string. One of the Koreans heaved the rope through the pulley and Hawkeye was dragged to his feet.  
  
Every one watching winced as the man pulled the rope again, until Hawkeye was only just touching the wooden platform with his toes. His own weight was pulling his body down and even in his semi- conscious state it was clear he was in pain.  
  
This man was out here all night, began the commander, only to be interrupted by a bought of coughing from Hawkeye that scared all his friends with it's severity. The Koreans simply watched as his body was racked by the coughing and when it was over the commander turned back to his prisoners.  
  
As I was saying, he was interrogated' by me last night and has been out here all night. However he still insists on defying me. So, I have arranged a lesson for him which, by happy coincidence, can also act as a lesson for all of you.  
  
So saying he took off his belt and turned back to Hawkeye.  
No! You bastard! yelled Henry, running forwards. One of the soldiers dealt him a vicious blow to the head with the butt of his gun and Henry fell back. There were a few seconds of panic, ended by a crack and a sudden gasp.  
  
As one the officers looked to Hawkeye to see a welt raise up on his back. Seeing that he now had everyone's attention, the commander raised his belt again.  
  
As I said, a lesson. Crack. No one in this camp is superior to me. Crack. You will do as I say. Crack. Each time he was struck by the belt Hawkeye stifled his yells of pain, and each time he didn't yell, the commander hit him even harder the next time.  
  
After he had hit him five times, the commander turned his belt around in his hand. Margaret buried her head in Trapper's chest as his hand raised again. This time there was no crack as the belt made contact with Hawkeye's back, just a scream of pain as the buckle tore in to the flesh.  
  
Margaret started crying, but Trapper kept his eyes fixed on his friend, determined that Hawkeye was not going to endure the pain alone. Another scream was torn from his throat as the buckle sliced in to him again and Trapper started praying he would pass out soon.  
  
Just let go Hawk,' he yelled in his mind, stop fighting and let go.'  
  
Finally, after another 5 lashes, Hawkeye's head sank down and the commander lowered his belt. Then, without so much as a glance to the bloodied mess that he had created he walked away, leaving the officer's where they were, smiling to himself as he remembered the chilling screams he had wrought from their friend.  



	3. I'm lying!

Disclaimer- Do I look like a millionaire to you? No? Good coz I'm not one, which I would be if I owned these characters!  
  
AN- Wow! You all thought that was evil? Hmmm, ok, at the end of this chapter, please remember flames are for marshmallows of which I have none. Also remember that there are at least two more chapters to go and that even I don't know for sure what's going to happen.  
  
It was late the next morning when the commander allowed Trapper to see to Hawkeye's wounds and Trapper ran out as fast as he could. Before he reached him, he could tell Hawkeye was in a bad way. His breathing was shallow and laboured, his body was continually shaking, and his forehead was beaded with sweat.  
  
he whispered as he started gently cleaning his back.   
  
A small groan told him he was being heard and a few seconds later he sighed in relief as he saw familiar blue eyes open.  
  
  
The voice was hoarse and weak and Trapper quickly poured some water. After he had drunk his fill Hawkeye's eyes closed again.  
Thanks Trap, he whispered, before succumbing to the cool darkness of oblivion once again.  
  
Trapper gave him a dose of morphine and prayed it was enough before continuing to patch up the numerous injuries. The whole time he anxiously scanned the horizon for any sign of a chopper that could mean help, but nothing was forthcoming.  
*** *** ***  
  
What do you mean you can't do anything? screamed Frank. This isn't just land we're talking about, there are people at that post!  
  
Please Major calm down, we're rustling up people to go in there as fast as we can. But there's a war on, soldiers are in short supply. Now I promise you I'll let you and your people know as soon as there is anything we can do, but until we get more men I'm afraid your friends are on their own.  
  
Frank stormed out of the Colonel's office, the picture of badly concealed anger. But inwardly he rejoiced. He had had his doubts when he had been told the details of the plan, but now he knew they were unfounded. The M*A*S*H had been invaded, the officers captured, the Allied army was at least four days away and his friends, the Korean soldiers, would soon be marching down towards Tokyo.  
  
If Frank had known that an American battalion was already headed towards the 4077th he might not have been quite so complacent. If he had known that some of the soldiers in the battalion had been saved by the doctors at the 4077th he would have had a panic attack. But he was blissfully unaware of the fact that some of America's best were headed towards his Korean friends.  
  
If had have known, and taken the time to think about it calmly, he would have realised he needn't worry, for the soldiers were operating outside of orders, and until they found some way of knowing how many Koreans there were, they could not risk moving in. But he didn't know, so he didn't worry, and meanwhile, more and more Koreans were marching towards the 4077th, they too unaware of the American soldiers approaching from the opposite direction.  
*** *** ***  
  
Margaret was crying. She wasn't sure how long she had been crying, her face, like the rest of her body, was numb. She thought Trapper was holding her, he had been earlier, but now she wasn't sure. All she knew was she had finally realised she was in love with Hawkeye, just to have him ripped away from her by a Korean commander.  
  
It was raining again. She could hear the rain beating down upon the roof. If she looked up she could see the rain trickling down the window. But she didn't look up, he didn't look at anything. Her attention was focused on her memory. Men grabbing her, the commander talking, and Hawkeye jumping up, yelling that he would take her place.  
  
She had wanted to scream at him to sit back down again, but she knew he wouldn't listen. There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen before, and she didn't dare try to interpret it. She was to afraid of what she would find it meant.   
  
And so she sat, crying, wincing every time she thought of Hawkeye, beaten and bleeding, lying in the rain. She knew he was dying. She knew that every drop of rain that fell lowered his chances of survival. She knew she should be trying to prepare herself for the pain that would follow the gently whispered words telling her he was gone.   
  
But she couldn't. She couldn't give up hope. Her hope was all she had. Her hope was all that was keeping her going and she refused to give it up. The stubborn part of her mind piped up and told her that giving up hope was the worst thing she could do, and she knew it was right. The Koreans had already taken Hawkeye, she owed it to him not to give them the hope he had suffered to give her.  
*** *** ***  
  
Trapper was working as fast as he could. The commander had allowed him to go back out to Hawkeye, and he was relieved to see his friend seemed slightly better.  
  
  
  
Easy Hawk. I think you're getting better, but I can't be sure, you got soaked again last night.  
  
Get away.  
  
I can't get away... Trapper was interrupted before he could carry on.  
  
Hawkeye said, as firmly as he could. I'll get away and get help.  
  
How can you get away? Trapper asked, remembering to whisper, but his disbelief was still clear. A grin crept slowly on to Hawkeye's face, hampered by a fresh wave of pain that forced his mouth in to a grimace.  
  
Would you believe I have a plan?  
*** *** ***  
  
All eyes were upon him as he walked back. He swallowed against the fear he felt welling in his stomach. If he didn't pull it off he could say good-bye to his life as well as Hawkeye's. Refusing to look at the guards by the door, he strode directly up to the commander.  
I want a shovel.  
  
The Korean looked up with amusement in his eyes.  
Are you making a demand?  
  
Trapper forced himself to return the commander's stare.  
Hawkeye is dead. Behind him someone gasped and he could feel the shock of his friends, but he carried on, focusing on the look in Hawkeye's eyes when he had last spoken to him.  
  
I'd like to take him to the edge of the woods to bury him, decently.  
One of the commander's eyebrows rose in a sardonic look, but he turned to one of the guards and said something in Korean. Then he turned back to face Trapper.   
  
Very well, take your shovel and your friend, and go. With that he turned back to the paper he had been studying, effectively dismissing Trapper and the death of Hawkeye.  
  
A few minutes later saw Trapper walking down the road, carrying a shovel in one hand and Hawkeye over a shoulder. As soon as he was out of sight of the camp he stopped and lowered Hawkeye to the ground as gently as he could. He couldn't bring himself to look at the bruised face of his friend. He turned his attention to digging instead.  
*** *** ***  
  
Trapper, he's really gone isn't he? Henry's eyes were so sad Trapper longed to tell him Hawkeye was alive. But he couldn't. He said nothing, and the sadness in Henry's eyes grew even more intense. He looked away, and Trapper could tell he was crying.   
  
Across from them Margaret was sitting in pale faced silence, and Trapper thought she was probably in shock. But he couldn't bring himself to go over and comfort her. He couldn't bring himself to do anything.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
  
I really am evil aren't I? Tell you what, I'll get the next chapter posted up by Sunday and you can all see I'm not so bad. If you like I'll let you in on a secret, I know what's going to happen now, and, because I love him so much, it involves Hawkeye!


	4. Frank's a freak!

Disclaimer- Obviously as I need one, there is no more to be said is there?  
  
A/N- I know the CO's agreeing is pretty unlikely, but I had to have him back at camp, you'll see why, so just bare with me?  
  
Halt! Who goes there?  
  
Captain B. F. Pierce, M*A*S*H 4077th. The young solider peered at him in the dim dawn light and his eyes widened in shock as he recognised Hawkeye.  
  
You saved my brother after he got shot! What happened to you? I'll take you to the CO. He took Hawkeye's arm to help him walk and continued talking as he led him over to a large tent. Hawkeye wasn't listening, he was going over what he had to tell the CO. He knew he couldn't afford to waste any of the little strength he had left.  
  
he greeted as the CO helped him to a chair, there are 10 Koreans in the M*A*S*H 407th and I think more on the way. All of them are armed They have three hostages.  
  
As little as he said, it took the rest of Hawkeye's strength and he slipped out of his chair as his consciousness slipped away and several people who knew him or had heard of him ran to help. But even concern for him could not override the feeling of satisfaction that most of the GI's felt. They had the information they needed, they could move in.  
  
As soon as Hawkeye had been settled in a bad, a hurried conference was held.  
If we wait this day out we can attack at dawn. They wont know what hit   
  
Maybe, but what if they get word of our approach? Maybe we shouldn't push out luck.  
  
I say wait, dawn in traditional for attacks you know.  
  
Maybe... but then they'd feel more secure in the day wouldn't they?  
  
The road goes straight through the camp. We'd be exposed for the last half mile or so. It'll have to be night.  
  
Hawkeye was close enough to consciousness to hear the hushed voices. As soon as he heard that a dawn attack had been decided upon he allowed his grip on awareness to slip away.  
*** *** ***  
  
It was midday when he woke up again, and he felt better than he had done for the last few days. He decided to risk sitting up and was surprised to see Lyle sitting next to his bed.  
Lyle? I though you were in the marines!  
  
I got transferred over. Bit of a strange switch, but I've done training for infantry too you see. Hey, do you know we're going to clean out your outfit tomorrow morning?  
  
I'd heard, Hawkeye muttered, trying to figure out a way to get himself back to the 4077th too.  
I have to see Margaret,' he was saying to himself, almost frantically. 'Trapper will have told her I'm dead, he wouldn't have had a choice. She'll think I'm dead, and I love her, and I think she loves me, I have to get back to her.'  
  
He ws so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice when Lyle walked away, but he did notice when the CO came to sit next to him.  
You're a very brave man, Doctor Pierce.  
  
  
  
Hawkeye. How on earth did you get away from the Koreans?  
Hawkeye spent the next few minutes telling the man, Matthew Hawkins he learnt later, how Trapper had told every one he was dead and how he had taken him t the edge of the camp on the pretence of burying him.  
  
He started digging and I just crawled away. One thing, I would like to go back before your men get there. They may send someone to check, I doubt it, but you never know. It wouldn't do to tip them off.  
  
I guess not. I don't like the idea of you going back, you're pretty badly wounded you know. But as long as you aren't too far ahead of my men, I don't see as it will hurt.  
  
Thank you sir.  
  
You'll have to take a gun with you of course. Seeing Hawkeye was about to object, Matthew held up a hand. No gun, no go, he said firmly, and there was no doubt he wouldn't carry out his threat. Hawkeye didn't object.  
*** *** ***  
  
Frank whistled as he drove. He was headed back to the 4077th in a stolen jeep so as to be there when the main force arrived, ready to invade Tokyo. He couldn't wait to see them all there, guns at the ready, so much more willing to fight to get what they wanted than the weaklings in the American and Allied army.  
  
He was only about a half a mile outside of the camp when a figure caught his eye. He pulled over and got out of the jeep, grabbing the rifle he had stolen from the back seat, and walked cautiously over to the form he had spotted. As he got closer he saw it was Hawkeye, walking towards the 4077th.  
  
Hold it Pierce! he yelled, pointing the rifle at Hawkeye's head. Hawkeye turned and slowly raised his hands, looking at the ground where he dropped the gun he had been given. It closer to Frank than to him.  
  
Not a chance bub, crowed Frank, kicking the gun away from them both. Start walking. I'll hand you in at the 407th and get an even bigger reward.  
  
What are they giving you Frank? What would make you betray your friends and your country like this? asked Hawkeye, desperately trying to think of some way of slowing Frank down to give the GI's a chance to catch up with them.  
  
They are giving me money Pierce. There's nothing quite as wonderful money, and thanks to the Koreans, I'll be getting a lot of it.  
  
The Koreans are communist Frank. Any money you have will be taken off you as soon as they impose their government.  
  
Not a chance. I'll be long gone by then. And why do you care anyway? By the time all this happens, you'll be dead. Hawkeye stopped and Frank laughed. You don't really think they are going to let you live do you? Now keep moving.  
  
The business end of the rifle dug in to Hawkeye's back and he fought not to yell as if rubbed against one of the cuts caused by the belt. Slowly as he dared, he stared walking again, hoping to make the walk last until dawn.  
  



	5. And now the end!

Disclaimer- I've told you already! I don't own them!  
  
A/N- Thank you to my one reviewer for my 4th chapter (you know who you are you star!) I hope this doesn't mean there's only one person left reading this fic! Especialy as I worked so hard on this, the final instalment! Please review! I'm depressed, I need the ego boost ;-)  
  
  
So, you weren't dead. A nice little trick. But there are no tricks that will save you now. A horrified silence fell. The sight of Frank marching in to the camp had stunned everyone, but the sight of Hawkeye walking in front of him had shaken everyone, and now the Korean commander had lifted his gun to point at Hawkeye's heart.  
  
The guards kept everyone still with their guns and no-one had a chance of helping him. Hawkeye's eyes closed as he took and held a deep breath, and Trapper and Henry did the same. Only Margaret refused to close her eyes, refused to let the Koreans steal her last look at the man she loved. And so, only Margaret saw the terrified young Korean solider running in to the camp.   
  
She recognised him as the one who had told them about the injured colonel, and had just time to wonder why he was running when he burst in through the door, making everyone jump.  
  
The Americans! he yelled, obviously wishing he was anywhere except where he was. They are coming down the road! An army! We'll never survive! We have to run! He turned towards the door, but fell before he could take a step. The commander lowered his now smoking gun.  
  
We do not run, he said calmly, stepping over the body as he spoke. The other Koreans were staring in shock at their fallen friend as the commander stepped outside. As one they dropped their weapons and ran, Frank among them, leaving the officers alone, and the commander isolated.  
  
He could still take down a few of our boys you know, said Henry. We have a fine opportunity, we should grab him. But before they could move he was back, and his arm wrapped around Margaret's neck.  
  
If you move, I'll shoot, he said, backing out as he did. He dragged Margaret along the road, away from the advancing GI's. As soon as the doors closed after him, Hawkeye dived for a gun and ran after him. Pain from his various injuries hit him, and he didn't doubt that he was in serious danger from them, but he had to get to Margaret. A jolt of adrenaline seared through him and he forced his legs to move faster.  
  
As he rounded the corner he saw Margaret sink an elbow in to the commander's midsection and she ran as the man sank to his knees. Hawkeye had the gun to his head as he raised himself up.  
Move, and I'll shoot, he said quietly.  
  
Step back doctor, countered the commander, or I will shoot. Hawkeye saw that the commander still had his gun in hand and aimed at Margaret who had stopped in fear. Hawkeye took a few steps back and the commander grabbed at Margaret again. She ducked, Hawkeye pulled the trigger, and they both watched in shock as the commander fell to the ground.  
  
Hawkeye's eyes remained fixed on the unmoving man as he slowly sank to his knees, the gun falling from his suddenly nerveless fingers.  
  
I killed him, he whispered, voice weak with disbelief. He suddenly noticed his hands were shaking and he stared at them in wonder, not noticing when Margaret ran over to him.  
  
she whispered, you had to do it, he didn't give you a choice.  
  
Above all, I will do no harm, Hawkeye whispered, his breathing shallow. Margaret wrapped her arms around him as the shaking spread from his hands to the rest of his body. She pressed a light kiss to his forehead and pulled him close, hiding the body of the Korean commander from him.   
  
Footsteps made them both look up and they saw a young GI standing by them.  
Nice move doc, he said, admiration clear in his voice. If you hadn't have distracted him with the gun I would never have ben able to shoot him. I do think you could have been more careful though, your shot almost hit me.  
  
Margaret and Hawkeye ran to the body, leaving the GI staring after them.   
  
It's true, whispered Margaret, her arms still around Hawkeye. He was shot in the back, it wasn't you after all. She gasped as Hawkeye's arms wrapped around her, and again as he dipped her. But when he pressed his lips against hers, she didn't make a sound, just revelled in the feel of it. He broke the kiss far too soon in her opinion, and she reached up to reclaim his mouth as he pulled away from her.  
  
We really should go back and check the others are all all right, Hawkeye murmured as they finally ended the kiss.  
  
You're right, muttered Margaret, praying he wouldn't let her go. He didn't.  
  
Maybe later, was all he said, before leaning down and kissing her again.  
*** *** ***  
  
Everyone was back, the tents were back up, the OR was busy, Hawkeye was healed, and Margaret was engaged. As soon as the camp had been reassembled she and Hawkeye had stood up in front of everyone in the mess tent at the time and announced they were going to be married.   
  
At first everyone had laughed, thinking it was another of Hawkeye's jokes, but then he had fished about in his pocket and pulled out a box while dropping on to one knee.  
  
he had asked, ignoring the sudden hush that had fallen and the tears that had gathered in Margaret's eyes. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Her quiet yes had been heard by all present, and the rousing cheer that followed as Hawkeye kissed her had echoed through out the entire camp.  
  
Don't you think it's weird how we had to go through hell to find heaven? he asked her later, after she had told him how much pain she had felt after Trapper had told them he was dead.  
  
I think it's silly we never noticed how close we were to heaven before now, she answered, reaching up to kiss him again, silencing any other questions he may have had.  
  
  
  
  
All together now people- Awwwwwwwww! *sniff sniff* heehee =D Well, there you go! And I have good news for any fans I may have. I have finished my next M*A*S*H fic! It's called Somewhere Over the Rainbow Bridge, it's not a spin off of Fallen Hawks work and as soon as I finish checking it all through it'll be up!  
  
Don't you just love me?


End file.
